Hearts under Fire
by emyy250
Summary: A request from UltimateWarriorFan4Ever. Sparrow and Blondie have been dating for a few weeks when something happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shopping

Third Person

Blondie had gotten Sparrow to take her out shopping. He carried her bags with very little complaining. Suddenly, an arrow flew past Sparrow's eyes as he was looking to see where she went and into Blondie's shoulder. She stopped to look at something in the shop window.

"Blondie!" He turned and ran to her, dropping the bags. She was on the ground, bleeding and crying in pain. Birds flocked to her.

"I can't feel my hand." She whimpered.

"You'll be fine. We just need to get back to school. Talk to me." The thief said as calmly as he could. He took his Mirrorphone and used the Translocation app and went back to school.

On the roof of a shop, a masked figure smiled. He always wanted to do that. That couple was an eyesore. Now, for the fun part.

**Title inspired by the video: Darker than Black Amv-Hearts under Fire by xparris411x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frustration

Sparrow's POV

"What happened?" Mother Goose asked again.

"I told you. We were shopping and she stopped to look at something when an arrow came out of nowhere and hit her." I repeated.

"Did you see where it came from?" She pressed.

"NO! Stop asking. I don't know," I held my head in my hands,"Just give me a minute. Ok?"

"Alright. We want to help, Sparrow. I'm just as shocked as you are." She said.

"Yeah right." I scoffed in a shaky voice.

"..." The goose lady had nothing. If I did something, anything, Blondie wouldn't have gotten hurt. I should have taken the arrow. Who would do this? They clearly have good aim to miss me and hit Blondie.

"This is stupid." I hurled a stress ball Mother Goose gave me. The ball knocked over a vase of glass rocks. I winced.

"What is?" She asked.

"I should have done something." I crossed my arms, not comfortable without the ball. I liked it.

"You got her here and that's enough. She's being taken care of. The police will get your statement and she'll go to hospital for a proper check up. Nothing to worry about." She gave the ball back to me. I stuck it in my pocket.

"Can I go see her?" I got up.

"I don't know." She thought.

"Please? I'd feel better if I did." I wished that was a lie.

"If they don't let you, come back here." She said.

"Ok." I wasn't going to.

I felt people looking at me. The pity itched and made my eyes well up. I couldn't cry. Not in front of them. I made to the office and asked to see Blondie. They said she was sleeping and not to wake her. I just needed to see how she was. She had a bloody bandage on her right shoulder. Her chest rose and fell with each breath she took. Her hair was tucked under her head. Something she wouldn't allow if she was awake. She liked to put her hair in a braid so it looks more curly. I turned to leave when something caught my attention. I went over to the other side of the room. It was the arrow and it was in a bag.

'Look at fletching**.'** I heard a voice in my head say. My eyes bolted to the end of the darkly colored shaft. Two feathers were green and the others black with veins of gold. It was the color of my clothes.

"No." That was just sick. I stayed in Blondie's room until the police wanted to talk to me and I told them about the fletching matching the color of my clothes. They weren't sure what it had to with anything, but listened anyway.

Sparrow's POV End

Third Person

The masked figure wasn't wearing his mask anymore. That would look bad in a hospital. He found the room he was looking for and put an envelope on the nightstand next the blond patient. He made his eyes dull and smile look mournful as he laughed at her mentally. That's what she gets for sticking her nose in his business. Stupid bitch. He left the room and wondered what he'd get for dinner. Money was tight since he had to stop taking jobs for awhile. And there was no way he was eating another meal from the Castletria. Deciding to use the last of his accessible money on a cheap frozen meal, he headed to the store.

Third Person End

**Just a quick note: The archer might not be a he. It's just a placeholder until we know who it is.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Guilt

Sparrow's POV*

*It's going to be in Sparrow's POV unless I say so

I couldn't taste my food. It sucked. Guilt sucks. I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. I just stirred the peas around my tray until a shadow loomed over me.

"Hey, I heard what happened. I'm sorry." Hunter sat down beside me.

"She didn't deserve it." I mumbled.

"No, she didn't." He stuck a piece of salad in his mouth.

A deep pause settled around us and my friends. No one knew how to stop it so it soaked into our clothes and we had to listen to the sounds of the Castletria until Hunter left.

"You wanna go prank Grimm?" Tucker asked.

"I'm not feeling it right now." I sighed.

"What do you want to do?" He waited.

"I don't know. I want revenge, but I still feel bad about not protecting Blondie." I said without thinking.

"Revenge is good." I looked at the band mate who said that. Revenge? I retraced my mental steps and remembered what I said a moment ago.

"Yeah. That does sound nice." I smiled a bit.

"So, what're you going to do to get revenge?" Tucker saw my smile and kept the topic going.

"Uh, I haven't got that far. Something." I shrugged.

"It's alright. I didn't think you would. But nobody messes with Sparrow and the Merry Men." He proclaimed.

"Thanks, guys." I felt less numb and ate some steak. I could taste now. It could have been better. I now had motivation and guilt wasn't as strong. Now, I had to make a list of who could have hurt Blondie. Dexter's her cameraman, he should know some things.

Third Person

He never really thought Daring was a bad person, he just was sure that his humanity was too far for the blond prince to reach on his own. He had become too vain to see beyond himself. Even if he did live, this would end his vanity for sure. Scars are never pretty.

* * *

Daring was running around the track, a habit he had recently gotten into. He wasn't sure if Lizzie was good for him anymore. Sure, they had fun, but she was starting to scare him. The princess was showing a side of herself he didn't like. The violent one. Not cute slaps when he offends her, no, it wasn't that. Bruises were hard to hide if you had no access to anything. She was very close some nights to killing him.

* * *

Daring was slowing to a jog. The archer watched his pace carefully, timing his movements. Now, he was the farthest away him. Just a few more steps and... Twang.

* * *

The archer smiled and disappeared into the night like his kind do. The wish was fulfilled in the only way he knew how to grant them. Luckily, he was no fairy godmother because most others would weep if they knew what he did to give his clients what they wanted. Even if they didn't ask for it. Pro bono cases were something else. He laughed and went to find his young client.

* * *

Dr. Charming heard the screams of his son and knew something was wrong. He rushed out to find a dart in his thigh and the world blurring as he saw his firstborn with an arrow in his side.

* * *

Dexter found a note in his pocket. It said,"I don't want you to hurt. I would change my ways. God knows I've tried. It's all I can say. So I'll be on my way." He was confused at frist. Who could have wrote this? Then he remembered a fight he had earlier with Daring. He hexted his brother to see what this note meant. The elder sibling hadn't answered after ten minutes, but he didn't worry. Daring was probably out jogging. But he still felt bad for starting the fight to begin with.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Notes

I knocked on Dexter's (and Hunter's) dorm door. Hunter answered.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" He asked, shirtless. He always rip his shirt off at some point in the week, but this was his dorm so I shouldn't be surprised. I think he secretly hates them.

"Is Dexter here? I wanna talk to him." I tried to look inside without seeming weird. Nope, not happening.

"I don't know, he didn't come back." He shrugged.

"Like disappeared?" I asked.

"Yeah, kinda. I found a note. It's pretty vague." He went to get it. It said, "_I don't want you to hurt. I would change my ways. God knows I've tried. It's all I can say. So I'll be on my way._"

"This sounds like a suicide note. But for a lover or something." I frowned.

"It doesn't sound like him. No, not really. I should call his phone," Hunter took out his phone and looked through his contacts for Dexter's name.

He waited,"Hey, where are you? The hospital? Daring and your father. How? Daring got shot with an arrow and their dad got hit with a poisoned dart. Sparrow's here. He wanted to talk to you. I didn't ask yet. I found a note on your door. What do you mean you never came back here last night? It says, '_I don't want you to hurt. I would change my ways. God knows I've tried. It's all I can say. So I'll be on my way._' Wait, if we both found the same note..." Hunter trailed off.

"What? What's it mean?" I asked.

"It means someone's knows where our dorm is." Hunter hissed.

"That's bad." I blanked.

"Yeah. Should I tell Grimm? Ok. Bye." Hunter hung up.

"Well?" I asked.

"We should go to Grimm's." Hunter dragged me along to the headmaster's office.

"What's the meaning of this? Hunter, where's your shirt?" Grimm looked at him.

"It's really important. Daring was shot with an arrow last night and their dad went to go see what happened and got hit with a dart. I called Dexter this morning when Sparrow said this note sounded like a suicide letter. He's not dead, but I should have checked sooner. Dex told me when we talked. He has one just like it." He gave Grimm the note.

"Hmm. Where did you find this?" The headmaster furrowed his eyebrows.

"On his door." Hunter told him.

"Was the door to your dorm unlocked?" The graying haired man asked.

"No." The shirtless boy shook his head.

"This is odd." Grimm frowned. He let us inside and Hunter told him everything he remembered Dexter saying. It was just what he told him only with more detail. Apparently, Daring was out running in the track when an arrow hit him and their dad, you know what happened to him. Dexter was put in a sack and taken on a ride somewhere to be told that his brother was dying. Then he had to find his way back into town and get a ride to the hospital. I don't know why I was still here. I didn't do anything helpful.

"I have a meeting to attend. Please put a shirt on next time, Hunter. Seriously." Grimm stuck some papers in his suitcase and guided us out.

"Ok, I mean, yes sir." He answered. Then we went back to our dorms to get ready for class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Broken Charms

Dexter's POV

In some twisted way, I'm happy the attempt on Daring happened. It means there are people who are immune to his looks. I'm still upset that it happened, but we always knew deep down it was going to him and not one of us (the twins). No one would dare hurt the princess. I was the spare prince. But who would kill me? Honestly.

"Dexie, I heard what happened and I got here as soon as I could. How are they?" Darling hugged me.

"They're stable." I hugged back.

"Hunter said that you were kidnapped. I was so worried." She looked at me.

"Oh, I'm fine. They didn't hurt me." I reassured her.

"DEXTEROUS CHARMING!" Mom bellowed, running toward us and tackled me.

"Ow." I wheezed, feeling my glasses fly off of my face.

"Here." Darling put my glasses back on.

"Thanks." I readjusted them.

"Headmaster Grimm just called and I came as soon as I could. Who took you?" Mom said as softly as her voice would allow at the moment, hugging my little sister now.

"They were wearing masks. I think." I wasn't really sure, but it was a they.

"They?" She repeated.

"Well, one of them got me into a bag and there was one driving. I think we were in a truck and they put me in the bed. It was super windy and I got jostled a lot." I remembered, rubbing my back.

"THEY WHAT?" Mom yelled, summoning the guards.

"Your Highness. What's the problem?" One of them asked.

"Someone kidnapped my son and shot my firstborn and husband! You guard this room and the twins. DO NOT MESS UP." She hissed, leaving to go to the bathroom or something.

"We won't." He said, saluting.

"I should hope so." She blew us kisses and left.

"Where am I?" Daring asked, groaning.

"DARING!" We tackled our big brother.

"OW, hey, guys. What happened?" He asked us.

"You got shot with an arrow and Dad got hit with a dart filled with some kind of sedative poison." I told him.

"And Dexie got..." Darling started to add.

"What was that about Dex?" Daring asked, totally confused.

"I got kidnapped, but they didn't hurt me. They said you died." I told him, not liking how people kept mentioning it.

"Oh." Daring's heart monitor started beeping and his face turned into a scowl.

"Oops." My sister covered her ears.

"They'll pay for this!" Daring shouted.

"Daring?" Mom came back. She hugged him.

"Hi, Mom." He was smooshed against her shoulder.

"You both scared me so much." She hugged me again.

"I'm fine, Mom." Daring winced a bit. Then why did the doctor you had bruises all over your body? That some of your bones were cracked and it looked like someone beat you every night?

"Excuse me, Queen Charming? May I speak to you in the hall?" Daring's doctor asked. Mom went out to speak with the doctor. I snuck out while they were talking. I didn't want to hear what happened afterward. Darling was watching Dad and Daring was looking in a mirror someone gave him. The guards, they were bored and trying not make Mom angry. I got away the most since no one cared what happened to me until something actually does.

I used to be angry and blame Daring for everything and I still kinda do, but not as much anymore. He was Dad's kid in every sense of the phrase. I was no one's. I was nothing more than the younger brother who screws everything up. The one who wouldn't exist if they didn't need someone for the curse.

"Dexter?" I heard Raven ask.

"Oh, hi. I didn't notice you." I laughed.

"You passed the tea shop and didn't stop." She pointed behind herself.

"I was thinking." I said lamely.

"You wanna talk about it?" She offered.

I thought. Did I want to talk about it? Not right now,"I'll think about it. Let's go see Maddie."

"Alright." She said and we went back to the tea shop.

Dexter's POV End


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Visiting

Dexter's POV

Maddie got me a new flavor of tea to try. It was like wine, but fruiter. I said it tasted fine.

"Good. You looked like you needed fruit." She nodded. I had no idea what that meant.

"Where were you?" Raven asked.

"I was at the hospital. You know, Daring got shot with an arrow and all." I said in almost a joking tone.

"He what?" She put her cup down before she could drop it. She hadn't heard?

"He, uh, he was shot last night. By some archer. My, our, dad went to go see what was wrong and he got hit with a dart. I... was kidnapped. They told me Daring was dead. But he's awake now." I didn't dare hold my tongue against Raven.

"You. Got. What?" She was huffing and puffing like Mr. Badwolf when they ran out of meat or the little dog biscuits that tasted like cookies.

"Kidnapped." I drank the rest of tea, feeling a trickle go down my chin. I wiped it away with the back of my hand.

"That's what I thought I heard." She said with an angry coolness.

"I'm fine." I almost thought about running, but I didn't think I'd make it past Maddie. The Hatter was loyal to Raven. And she was staring at me.

"What do you think, Maddie?" Raven asked her friend.

"He needs more tea. And hugs." The teal and purple haired girl went to get me more wine tea. Raven walked over to me and hugged me. My head was against her chest. She didn't seem to care. I felt her cheek resting on my head. Had my crown fallen off? I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her waist because it felt wrong not to hug back.

"Dex?" Her voice hummed.

"Yeah?" I murmured.

"Don't degrade yourself like that." She kissed my hair and let go.

"But I'm- Ok." I nodded when I saw the look in her violet eyes.

"Good." She smiled. Then Maddie came back with another tea for me to try. And snacks. She wouldn't let me eat the sweets until I had a couple apple slices first.

Dexter's POV End

I cleared my throat before stepping inside Blondie's hospital room. She was awake, but looking very tired. I placed the bouquet of rose on the nightstand and hugged her.

"Blondie, I was so worried." I admitted to her.

"I missed you, too." She smiled.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"I can feel my hand again. Kinda, it feels like it's asleep alot." She poked her hand.

"You'll probably have to go through therapy." I told her.

"Yeah. How have you been?" She yawned.

"I'm good. So, Daring got shot with an arrow and his dad went to see what the screaming was about and got a poisoned dart in him. Dexter got kidnapped the same night. He's back now and not hurt." I told her the news.

"That's so sad. Tell Dex Just Right is canceled until I get out of the hospital, ok? And watch Apple. She's not going to take the news well." Blondie was sorta friends with Apple.

"No, I wouldn't think so." I nodded.

"Thanks. Oh, did you write this card? It's very sweet." She plucked a blue card off of the nightstand.

"No, I just came today." I took the card and read it: _Dear Blondie, I'm sorry you got shot. I'm here if you need me. I know I need you._

"What?" She frowned.

"I didn't write this. I wish I did. It's not my handwriting. See?" I pulled the card out of the flowers I brought to show her. My handwriting wasn't as smooth as the card's or as light and fluffy. I wrote with dark lines.

"That's weird. Who would write this if they know you're my boyfriend?" She wondered.

"Someone who has a death wish." I growled.

"Take it to the police." My girlfriend told me.

"Do you have the envelope?" I asked.

"Yeah." She grabbed it and gave it to me.

"I'll stay longer next time, ok?" I went toward the door and stopped.

"Ok." Blondie waved. Then I left. The sick bastard thinks he can get away with shooting Blondie and _send her a card saying sorry_? Well, he's wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Favors

I gave the card to the police. They asked a few questions, but took it. I did what Blondie wanted me to, well the first part of it. I had to go check on Apple and tell Dexter the show was canceled until she got better. I'd go see Apple first. I asked where to find her. She was crying, sobbing, in her dorm. Raven let me in.

"Hey, Apple. Blondie says hi." I stopped before I reached her bed.

"Thanks. I tell I say hi." She sniffed.

"I will." I wondered if I should comfort her. _How_ would I?

"Sparrow?" She looked at me and her eyes were barely pink. That's kinda gross.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Could you go see Daring on your next trip there? And give him this? I would, but I just can't stand the thought of seeing him hurt right now. Maybe I'll go later on." She handed me an envelope.

"Ok." I said, meaning it.

"I think he'd like to have those pictures. They make me laugh so I thought they'd help him." Apple smiled a bit.

"Oh. I'll get them to him." I nodded curtly and left. Then I got a snack. I was hungry.

"Sparrow, Hunter said you wanted to talk to me." Dexter found me.

"Yeah, I do. Sit." I gestured to the table and sat down after I got him some chips.

"Ok. What's up?" He asked, opening the bag.

"The show's canceled for now, but that's not what I want to ask you. I need a list of people who don't like Blondie. Since you're her cameraman, I thought you could help." I told him.

"You think one of her enemies hired someone?" He bit his lip, thinking. Girls would swoon right now.

"It's a possibility." I said.

"I need some time to go back into the video archives and watch them. I'll get a list." The brown-haired prince got up and ate some more chips.

"Thanks." I waved.

"Yeah. You've really mellowed out since you started dating Blondie. You're more sincere." He tipped an imaginary hat to me and left. The guy's fast when he's not flustered. He left the chips. More for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bombshells

Third Person

The two archers laughed. This is what high school is supposed to be like, hanging out with friends, doing thronework, ditching class. Instead, their class started a war.

"This has been fun, but I gotta go. You know, Royal and all." Blondie's archer stood up.

"Of course. Go." Daring's archer smiled, staying put. They watched as the other left.

Third Person End

Two weeks later

Daring and Blondie went back to school on the same day. Blondie came earlier than Daring did. I greeted her at the door and I carried her stuff back to her room. And then she went to sleep. It was lunch when Daring came. He had crutches. His mom was with him for some reason. He went up to Lizzie.

"Hi, Daring." She said, not adding anything.

"Lizzie, this is my mom. Mom, this is my abuser." He moved out of the way. Darling fainted. Actually, a lot of girls fainted, but I don't think it was for the same reasons. Many people gasped. Some stopped eating. I finished eating before I choked.

"I am going to sue you. No one hurts my son." Lizzie looked confused for a minute then she figured it out.

"He's lying!" She pointed.

"Bruises don't lie." Daring said softly. Then the police came and took Lizzie away. I watched them take her away. Then Daring got some food and ate with Dexter. Dexter was confused and worried, but tried to eat as much as he could since their mother wasn't going to leave anytime soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The list

"Dexter! Where are you?" I called.

"Over here. Shh! Mom might hear you." Dexter hissed from behind the treeline.

"Why are we out here?" I asked.

"Cause Mom's super worried about Daring so all our leashes got shorter. I miss freedom." He sighed.

"Did you get the list done?" I thought out loud.

"Yep." He handed me a piece of paper. It had two columns of names.

"Paper?" I frowned.

"I was going to fall asleep. I needed to move my hand. And typing makes me sleepy. The click clack of the keys and stuff." Dexter yawned.

"Ok. So, we- Oh, shit." I caught the prince as he fell. He was breathing. That's good. I dragged him out to the benches and tried to set him down comfortably, but ended up holding him in my lap. This probably looks weird. I think he was tired. How long was he watching tapes? Classwork plus stress plus scared mother plus research equals... exhausted. Got it.

"Dude? Wake up. Come on." I shook him a bit.

"You're not going to wake him like that. Besides, he's earned that nap. Do you even know how long he had to look for those names?" His sister, Darling, had her hands on her hips.

"Uh, no?" I said, unsure.

"It's a lot longer than you think. C'mon, Dexie. Let's go nap somewhere else." She picked up her brother and left. He said some nonsense as they walked away and his sister soothed him.

I saw that the list was mostly kids from the school, I think I remember them being on Just Right and Blondie asked too many personal things and then they got mad at her. Let's start with them. But frist, I need some food. I kinda want noodles.

After I ate, I did some research and knocked off a bunch of people because they didn't have enough of a motive and were too poor to afford an assassin. Now it was down to Apple, Hopper, Briar, Cupid, Hunter, and a couple adults including Grimm. Apple for being a diehard Royal, Hopper for I'm not totally sure, but he has money, Briar for too many personal questions during an interview, Cupid cause she has some connections and she didn't really like me, and Hunter because of me again and he's a good shot. Grimm and the other adults didn't like her asking so many questions about them. I heard a small cough.

"Nice work, Detective Hood, but it's time to get some food. Deixe and I'll look over the list. Also, I'm helping now." Darling told me, taking the list.

"Ok. How is he?" I asked, looking at her.

"Better. Hungry. Mom's letting us go out to eat if we bring guards. I think we can get them off our tails. Wanna come?" She asked a bit coyly.

"Sure. Where are we going?" I turned off my Mirrorpad and followed her.

"I kinda want Chinese, but I'm not sure. Pizza sounds good. Dexie'll help me decide. You'll probably eat whateverafter so we're good there." The platinum blonde rambled. She was right about me being ok with anything. Smart girl. And I get free dinner.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dinner

Darling's POV

The boys ate their slices of pizza and started on the Chinese. Somehow, Sparrow got us to order in after he couldn't decide what he wanted. It's for the best. Dexie's too hungry to remember his manners right now. Stupid archer. Hurting Daring. I'm gonna hurt them. And Dexie's kidnappers! I forgot about them. I'll use my power then they'll all die!

"Hey, try some." Dexie fed me some noodles.

"Yum." I chewed.

"If that were anyone else, Raven would kill you." Sparrow quipped.

"You're dating Raven?" I asked. He nodded, glaring at Sparrow,"EEE! This the best thing everafter! Yay!"

"Ow. Wait, when did that happen?" The son of Robin Hood rubbed his ears.

"You'd be surprised with what I get away with." My brother said, almost sighing.

"So, did you ask her out or what?" I asked, excited.

"Where's the list?" Deixe wanted to avoid the question.

"Tell me who asked frist then you get it." I pouted. It wouldn't work well on him since he's family, but I couldn't slow down time for an answer.

"Pfft." He blew a raspberry at me.

"Pleasee?" I turned up the charm.

"Fine. She did." My twin crossed his arms. I squealed and hugged him. Then I pulled the list out of my purse. Dexie frowned at me. Sparrow was trying not watch us fight or get Charmed. I shrugged.

"Here." I gave it to him. He read the list and nodded as he did. I already read it. I think Hunter could be one archer. Like Spar's notes said he was a good shot.

"Well?" Spar asked.

"Do, do you think someone could have hired Hunter? To do it." Dexie thought.

"I didn't think of that! Ugh." Spar threw his hands up.

"It's ok. We'll just left that possibility alone until we get more proof." He told us.

"Who do you think has more motive?" I asked him.

"Uh, what does Hopper have against you?" Dexie read it a bit closer.

"I don't know. He's not the best one on the list, but you know how awkward he is so he could have a grudge or two." Spar reasoned.

"Yeah. Apple has a loyal following and most boys here know, at the very least, how to aim a bow. I heard that she teases boys to thinking they have a chance with her. And some girls. She's not that picky. But she's a total- Hmmph!" Dexie slapped his hand over my mouth. Spar looked horrified.

"I knew princesses were bad, but this... Damn." The red-haired boy said after a minute.

"You don't know the half of it." I told him.

"Anyway, who else do think could do this, sis?" Dexie asked.

"Uh, Hunter. He's your rival. Maybe he doesn't want to see you happy. Briar doesn't like Blondie too much." I said.

"The same with Cupid about the rival thing. But she's Blondie's friend. Maybe love is cruel mistress." Spar nodded.

"Love for who?" Dexie furrowed his brow.

"I don't know. Girly friendship love?" He shrugged.

We started talking about normal stuff like thronework and classes. I said I take the girls shooting to see how good they were. And it wouldn't seem weird since I'm the sporty one. Sporty-ish. Briar was more rounded than me. I liked swords more. We went to bed with full stomachs and a test for the girls. It's a good thing it won't seem weird for to ask if the they want to go target practicing. I yawned, snuggling my pillow and drifting off.

Darling's POV End


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

In bed

Daring's POV

I waited for Mom to come back. She had been gone for awhile. I wanted my juice. And my ice was warm. Should I call someone to get me another one?

"Daring?" Lizzie had come back.

"Go away!" I yelled.

"I didn't mean to. I get mad and I don't know how-" She started again.

"Stay away from me!" I never wanted to see her again. As much as I hate to admit it, but the doctor said I had to, she scared me. A lot. I was abused. She hurt me.

"Ok." My ex-girlfriend left.

"Daring, sorry it took me so long. I was trying to find your brother, but I couldn't. I was hoping he could help. Here. Oh, is the icepack warm?" Mom took the pack away and gave me my juice.

"Thanks." I drank it.

"Just rest today." She told me.

"Ok." I set the cup on my nightstand.

"I'll be outside. I need to make some calls." She went to the living room part of the dorm and probably sat on the couch. I yawned and tried to get comfortable.

Daring's POV End


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

News

Darling said Briar and Apple could shot a bow and arrow. Cupid was a bad shot, which was ironic. Darling was the best archer of the girls, but Briar came second. Maybe we test Lizzie. She has something against Daring. I'll bring it up later. How is Daring anyway?

"Sparrow, pay attention." Jack B. Nimble yelled at me. I had to focus the rest of class and then it lunch time. The Merry Men wanted me to sit with them and help plan a prank of Blondie's archer. I had fun. We were going to egg his room for starters. Then I don't know what we were doing.

"Hey. Dexter said he thought he found something." Darling came up to me after the last period of the day ended.

"What?" I asked.

"I dunno." She shrugged.

We got to the lab and found him with a trashcan filled with coffee cups.

"Dexie?" Darling asked so he wouldn't be spooked.

"Yeah?" He turned and he had a twitchy eye.

"What'd you find out?" She slowly went toward him.

"So much. But the-the important thing is this." He missed the tab he was aiming for a couple times, but got it. It was a hunting company, Huntsman's Hunting Supplies. Dad buys from them a lot. I think Hunter's family who owns it. But I don't know.

"This is where both arrows came from. They wer' custom-made. But the buyers aren't the same person. Couldn't find out who they were. Going to work more." Dexter's arm was twitching now and his speech was getting too fast.

"Ok. Good work. Let's go nap. You like naps. Hey, be nice. Spar can take over from here." Darling took her caffeine overloaded brother to his dorm or the health office.

I sat at his computer and looked through his tabs. He was trying to find out who the buyers were. Then he got distracted and looked up how to make clothes for a pet jackalope. Oddly enough, he's not the only one. There's even a video. And then he... Hacked into the banks?! He was looking for a large amount of money withdrawn before the shooting. It looks like Apple, Lizzie, Briar, and Hopper had all done that. I wrote down how much each suspect withdrew and kept closing tabs. He opened a lot of them. And had gotten distracted a lot. How long was he up? I should probably go with him next time. I logged out of his account and left. I hope he took the right steps. We don't want Grimm on our backs.

I hexted Darling to see how he was. She replied, _**He's tired &amp; hyper. So, not good.**_

_**I'll go w/ him nxt time.**_

_**Thx. I have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. He thinks he's magic.**_

_**Magical? **_I asked.

_**No, he thinks he is magic.**_

_**Go watch him. We need his smarts.**_

_**He's taught me a few things. **_She huffed.

_**But not enough. So, go watch him.**_

_**Fine. But not because u said so. Mom would b mad if he got hurt.**_

_**Whatever. Make sure he gets to sleep. I don't want to responsible for him dying. **_I smiled a bit before frowning. He wasn't mine to worry about.

_**K. Gotta go. **_

I didn't bother answering back. I saw Blondie in the castletria and went to her. She was still had aches in her arm so she just waved.

"Hey." I got to her.

"Hey. I'm glad you and Dex are getting along. Darling told me." She smiled.

"Oh, yeah. He's cool." I wasn't lying.

"I'm glad." She nodded.

We sat and talked about classes and thronework until she got tired and I took her back to her dorm. Nothing happened for the rest of the night except a hext from Darling saying that Dex..ter was going through withdrawal. He sent me Mirrorchat of him in bed saying, "Withdrawal sucks :P". I shook my head and replied," Going to bed." And I did.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Failure's not far behind

Third Person

"They're catching on." Blondie's archer hissed at the other.

"I know. Why didn't you stop Dexter?" The other asked, annoyed.

"I thought the coffee would do it for me. Triple shots in each cup." The criminal sipped their own coffee.

"Kid's a Charming. They're bred to be the best of the best. Survive the worst of the worst. And he took that nap between 12 and 3." Daring's archer pointed out.

"What should we do? He's the one they depend on to find answers. Their mom is here and the last kidnapping didn't go great." Blondie's frowned.

"Yeah, but what if he willingly goes?" Daring's smiled wryly.

Third Person End


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Muffins

Dexter's POV

"Mr. Cottonhorn! You want your after breakfast snack?" I yelled, looking under a some bushes.

"What are you doing?" Brair asked me.

"Uh, hi. I'm looking for my jackalope. It's his after breakfast snack." I called his name again.

"He's going to get fat." She said.

"We go running." I shot back. But she mistook as my normal tone and smiled. I could hear it in her sigh.

"Anyone ever tell you have a nice butt?" She smacked me.

"Epp!" I squeaked a little.

"Aw," She giggled. I got up from my spot and faced her. She smiled and ruffled my hair, "You're Daring little brother. Flirting with you be'd weird. Wanna come with me and Apple to the Beanstalk Bakery? Maybe get coffee?"

"Ok. Daring'd like a muffin." I told her, following the princess inside.

"Apple?" She asked.

"Blueberry." I shook my head.

"Ah. We made out made out once. We got drunk." She said as matter of fact-ly.

"Lovely." I snarked.

"It wasn't. She was a horrible kisser." Briar shrugged like it was the normal thing in the world to tell the popular boy's kid brother her friend was a bad kisser.

"Briar!" Apple kissed her friend on the cheek. She kissed back.

"I'm taking Dexie with us to get some muffins." Briar gently punched my arm.

"Oh, ok." Apple looked a bit disappointed.

"I don't-" I started.

"Dexie, you're coming with us. She's gotta get used to you. You'll be her brother-in-law." Briar took my arm and dragged us out.

Apple got an apple muffin and I got a couple muffins. Blueberry for Daring, blackberry for me, and raspberry for Darling. Briar got coffee for us, but Mom said I had to drink cocoa for the next few days. So she got me hot cocoa instead. I told her she didn't have to, but she wouldn't let me refuse. Then she fell asleep and we had to get a booth. I caught her coffee before she fell.

"So, uh, how are you?" Apple sipped her coffee.

"Good. Daring's better than he was. He can almost sit up 30 minutes." I told her.

"That's good. Look, um, I... lose anymore people. So, be careful, ok?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." I nodded.

"Huh? Oh, good. It's still here." Briar woke up and drank her coffee.

We drank and talked. It was nice. I had to go give my sibling their muffins when Apple wanted to get something for Daring. She got socks. After half an hour. Hopper saw us in one of the stores and joined us when we were out walking around. The air felt different. Sad, uncertain, unwilling. What were they hiding? Was I imagining it?

"Sorry, man." Hopper put something over my mouth. And I felt myself being put in a car with Apple yelling now wasn't the time.

Dexter's POV End


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

With a Charm missing, nothing's right

"Have you heard from Dex...ter?" I asked Darling.

"No." She said simply.

"Are you sure you didn't..." I trailed off as she checked her phone, shaking her head.

"This isn't like him." I frowned.

"Are you worried about your bro?" She teased me.

"Shut up." I growled.

"We should go find him." She dragged me out the courtyard. Mr. Cottonhorn came to Darling and sniffed her pockets for food. She petted him and we let him follow us while we looked for Dex... ter, why do I keep doing that? We didn't find him outside so we checked his room. Not there either. He wasn't answering any calls or hexts. Where was he? Mr. Cottonhorn was rolling around Dexter's dirty clothes.

"Can he track Dex's scent?" I asked.

Dexter's POV

I woke up in bed. It was comfy, but my arms were tied to a bedpost. They kidnapped me. My friends kidnapped me.

"Hey! Hopper, Apple, Briar. I want answers. And I demand you take me to bathroom." I just woke up so it wasn't unreasonable.

The door opened up,"Hey, bud. Glad you decided to join us again." It was Hopper.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"A couple hours." He untied my hands and lead me to the bathroom. After that, he took me to a small kitchen and fed me some applesauce. Apple tied me to the chair. What's with them and rope?

"Look, Dex. We know you're probably mad right now..." Briar started.

"You kidnapped me! Of course I'm mad at you." I yelled at them.

"But Sparrow is a bad influence on you. You work with Blondie all the time and if they broke up, it'd be awkward if you were friends with Sparrow. And he's a thief." She finished.

"When did you starting caring about me?" I spat with the vemon of disgust from years of being ignored.

"Since Daring went off the page. He got _abused_, Dexter. That's why you don't go off the script. You get hurt. If only I had known..." Apple trailed off.

"YOU?! YOU HURT MY BROTHER! AFTER HE WAS ALREADY HURT!" I bellowed with the Charming voice.

"I know and I'm really sorry. I was going to get Lizzie next, but you were getting too close to finding us out and we couldn't let you tell the others..." They all winced at my voice.

"Why?" I growled, still very angry but too conflicted on what to do.

"WE," Briar pointed to herself and Hopper,"know how Sparrow really is. He'd hurt both of you when he got the chance."

"You don't know that." I frowned.

"How do you think the first Robin Hood came to be? He wasn't all heroic, you know." Bri smiled evilly.

"I think it's nap time again for you. We'll talk more when you wake up." Apple put a rag over my face before I could protest.

Dexter's POV End


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Sued

Daring's POV

Mom sued Lizzie. Since she doesn't know what that means, we had to explain it to her and that she would probably go to jail. I just wanted to go home. But since I knew how her mind worked the best, I had to translate.

"You can't put me with criminals." My ex shouted.

"You broke the law. Beating someone is wrong. Take her away." Mom commanded. And the police did. We would get the money later on.

Mom took me back to my dorm and I fell asleep. It was so hard being in the same room as her. I woke up with Mom yelling for someone to do something. I got up and went to see what was wrong.

"Mom?" I yawned.

"Oh, Sweetheart. It's your brother. He... got kidnapped again. They want money." She hugged me. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I was numb, confused, and angry.

Daring's POV End


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Lost and gone/The problems with kidnapping

We chased the jackalope into the village and found Dex had gone to the Beanstalk Bakery and the coffee place. Then he wandered around for a bit and we lost his scent in an alley. Mr. Cottonhorn hopped in a circle nerveously.

"Well, I don't know what to do." I said.

"That's Mom." Darling picked up her ringing phone. She nodded and "mm-hmm-ed" then gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"Dexie was kidnapped again and they want money now." She told me. I moved Mr. Cottonhorn so I could smash the boxes in the next alley. I was panting by the time I was done. Rage is hard work. The horned bunny was nibbling on a tart he found.

"Hey, don't eat that. You're gonna get fat," I pulled it away, but he refused to let it go,"Fine, be that way. At least show me where you got it." He went to the trashcan. I frowned. I can't eat that.

"Yeah, Mom. Mr. Cottonhorntracked his scent. We're here where Dexie last was. Oh, Sparrow Hood. I think Cottonhorn's nervous. He's eating out of the trash. Mom, Sparrow's not going to steal from me. MOM. I'm fine. Ok. Bye." Darling hung up.

"Well?" I asked.

"Mom's going to call the police. And she doesn't like that I'm with you so I have to go back to school." Darling used the Translocation app and went back to school. I stayed behind and talked to the police again. They were totally fine with Darling leaving the scene, but I got warned not to mess it. It was a while before they let me go. Mr. Cottonhorn and I went to get some snacks and we went back to the boring place called school.

Apple's POV

Dexter looked cute when he was asleep. He was kinda charming in his own way. But he wasn't Daring and that kinda messes things up. If only my future king hadn't been messing around...

"Apple, we should go back to school. Hopper'll care for him." Briar came in.

"Ok. Who's going to feed him tonight?" I asked. Just because we kidnapped him doesn't mean we want him to starve.

"We'll sneak out if the food summoning spell doesn't work. I left him a note on the dresser." She pointed to a folded piece of paper.

"Ok." I nodded, hoping it'd work. I really didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night again. We left his room and made our way to school.

Apple's POV End


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Where is the Lost Prince?

I ate dinner and met up with Darling afterwards, around 9. She had to stay with Daring for a while. We had to try to figure out who took Dex. We were hiding in a room in between the dorm halls.

"Hey, can I help look for Dex?" Raven asked, her hands glowing with tracking magic.

"How did you know that's what we're doing?" I asked her.

"Well, he did meantion that he was helping you in passing. Ish. I made him tell me. Let me help or I'm telling Blondie." Raven raised her eyebrow as I weighed my options.

"Ok, you can join us. BUT no Maddie or Apple or anybody. Just you. The less people we have snopping around for Dex the better." I told her.

"Right." She nodded.

"Sorry, Raven. I thought you needed me." Maddie followed her.

"YOU keep this quiet. And do what Raven says. These people are dangerous." I told the Wonderlandian.

"Okie dokie." She chirped.

"Ok. Now, I got this map. Stole it from the headmaster himself. And I found that there are some tunnles and rooms hidden around school and the village. I'm suprised nobody's found one yet." I handed Darling her copy. I had only planned for her to help me.

"You want us to go check those." Raven said.

"Yeah, but not at the same time. That'd be bad. We search in turns. I'll go frist. You guys study the map." I got up.

"When will you be back?" Darling asked me.

"Let's try an hour. If I don't call by then, try calling me. If that doesn't work, I'm probably in trouble. I'll hext you where I decide to go." I left, adjusting the sword on my back. The girls didn't stop me.

I went to the village and tried to find the closest hidden tunnle. It took several tries, but I finally did, and... it was too shallow and filled with leaves and trash. I searched for another and had no luck before I had to call.

"Hey, Darling. I didn't find anything important yet. I'm staying out for another hour." I told her.

"Alright. Just be safe. And it's my turn next." She had a smirking tone in her voice.

"Ok. Call ya later." I hung up and restarted my search when I heard voices.

"So, it needs some work. No big deal." Briar?

"And how long will fixing it take? Days? Weeks? We don't have that kind of time." Apple? I should follow them. I'll just pretend I'm going to mug them so I can keep up. They're walking so fast. Maybe I should take some of their money. To rattle them.

The princesses went to the edge of the village and little bit into the forest. I saw them walk into a run down house. I followed them inside. It was dark and smelly. We didn't stay upstairs for long, Apple lead us to the basement and opened a clean white door. I stayed behind and let the princesses go ahead of me since there was no place to hide in the long bright hall.

I got out my phone, _**Apple &amp; Briar doing something weird. Followed them to a old house in the woods. Other side of the village. Secret passage in basement. Going in.**_

_**B careful. No, wait 4 us. Stay put. **_Darilng and two Rebel leaders transported here using the app.

"Ok, now let's go." She opened the door again and drew her own sword(**I saw the cover of A Semi-Charming Kind of Life**). I copied her and got out my sword. We walked quietly into the long hall where, possible, Dex was being held.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Rescue

"Come on. Eat." Apple's voice was coming from room at the end of the hall.

"No." Dex refused.

"We'll shove it down your throat." Briar told him.

"..." He didn't say anything.

"There. That wasn't so hard." Apple said sunnily.

"How dare they?!" Darling hissed.

"I know." I whispered. We were now in the living room. Their voices were at the far side of the room.

"I'm gonna kill her." Raven growled like Cerise when I try to take her food.

"Guys, we're almost there. Just be quiet," We made it across the living and into the smaller hall. We had to go single file,"I see a light at the end of the hall."

I opened the door and went in quickly so the girls could get inside too. They were in a bedroom. Apple was holding plate of food for Dex. Briar was just standing next to her. Dex was tied to the bed, half naked and under a pink and red quilt.

"HOW DARE YOU UNDRESS MY BROTHER?!" Darling yelled, going to Apple. She squeaked.

"Don't even try." I pointed my sword at the future Sleeping Beauty. She backed up.

"Who else?" Raven spat.

"What makes you think-" Darling pressed the sword tip into Apple's chest,"Hopper. That's all."

"Um, can someone untie me?" Dex asked. Maddie and Earl Grey helped him get free.

"I want answers, Apple. And I want them now. Or these lovely ladies might just have their way." I smirked a tiny bit.

"I found out Daring was dating Lizzie awhile ago and I knew I had to make him pay, but I didn't know how. Then Blondie started dating you and it suddenly clicked. I'd shoot him with an arrow. There are plenty of archers in the school, but none have a bone to pick with him like you do. But _BRIAR_ didn't tell me she was going to shoot Blondie to send you a message. She made Hopper do it, actually, but that's not the point. The shootings were connected now and that's why we had to kidnap Dexter. He's my only hope at a Happily Ever After now. Daring's hurt, mentally and physically, and he won't a good king now." Apple frowned.

"You shot him with an arrow. Of course, he's hurt. And maybe if you had talked to him, none of this would have happened. He could have gotten therapy, but you're right now. He won't make a good king. Because you gave him no other choice." I kept my sword trained on Briar.

"My legs hurt and I'm dizzy." Dex sat down on the floor.

"It's going to be fine. We'll go to the doctor's soon." Raven told her boyfriend.

"Good." He sighed.

"Hi, Mr. Policeman? We found who kidnapped Dexter Charming. Yeah? Why not? Do we leave now? Ok," Maddie turned to us,"He said we shouldn't be here, but they're sending someone over to get Apple and Briar."

"Let's tie them up." Darling said.

"Yeah. But frist-" Raven punched Apple in the face. Darling did too. They did the same with Briar,"Ok. It's good now. Tie 'em up."

We waited until the police came and they took the princesses away and made us go back to school. Dex was taken to the hospital to tested for anything in his system. There wasn't anything to be worried about. Grimm was very upset about everything. Three princesses and prince gone? Unexceptable. He would have to postpone four different tales. Daring needing therapy? Also, bad. Darling and Raven punching the kidnappers? Oh, what sad day for fairytales everywhere. Dex was better than his brother, but he still needed some time away from everyone. Their mother pulled them out of school until further notice. She lets me talk to them since I saved her son. King Charming was out the hospital and with his family again.

Blondie was also getting therapy for her arm and hand. She's getting more range back. Raven did get a small bit of glory, but most of it went to Darling and I. We were the ones doing research, trying to find out who did it. But she was happy she got some recognition for doing something good. Maddie was just fine with knowing everyone's ok.

**That's it for Hearts under Fire. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
